


You're Invited

by puptart



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/puptart
Summary: You're Invited is a Zombies, Run! Interactive  Fanfic set in a Vampires AU. You play Runner Five, a private investigator looking into the disappearances that have been plaguing the town of Abel as of late. Your current suspects? The De Lucas, a sibling pair who have suddenly taken residence in Abel Manor.Mystery, romance, and some goofy nonsense are coming you're way. (Link to game in the notes)
Relationships: Janine De Luca/Runner Five, Tom De Luca/Runner Five
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an interactive fic, which means to read the rest, you'll need to head over to itch.io to play! It's free and plays directly in your browser. Chapter 2 coming soon!
> 
> https://perscoot.itch.io/youre-invited

The dark of night creates an inky black curtain around you, like being backstage for a show, except far less pleasant. No applause after your performance either, no matter how well you play your part. 

You make your way down the dirt road, though it's more like mud now, your shoes slipping frequently enough that it's a struggle to stay upright. The rain pours down around you, encasing you entirely to the point that you can barely see ahead of you. You chose a night just like this on purpose though, to help lend credence to your story. 

No cars or people pass you as you trudge forward through the muck and dreary atmosphere. Ahead is a turn, though you only know it's coming up because you'd studied a map of the area in preparation for tonight. Eventually as you follow the tree lined the road, the braches and leaves part, revealing a huge, sprawling manor... Abel Manor. Your destination.

Your name is Five, and there are answers to your questions in that house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Five has secured a room in the Bacari Manor, what secrets will they discover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a million thank yous to Emma for helping me tug out all the bugs. Don't forget, this is just a taste! See the rest of the game at https://perscoot.itch.io/youre-invited

It's an effort to force yourself to turn the knob on the shower, cutting off the warm (read: hot) water currently sluicing down your body in rivulets. The steamy air has gone to your head, making you realize just how tired you are after your little jaunt through the muck and mud and pouring rain. The chill that had crept in your bones has been chased away now, though even the comfort of warmth cannot help the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end.

Alone as you are in the bathroom, you feel watched. Vulnerable. Your plan hadn't gone this far. Or rather, you plan skipped this part entirely. You'd thought of how to get to the manor, and you know what you plan to do once everyone else goes to sleep. The time between, however? A mystery you didn't consider trying to solve.

You rub your face and hold in a sigh; what have you gotten yourself into?

Read the rest on itch.io https://perscoot.itch.io/youre-invited

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see the rest? Head here: https://perscoot.itch.io/youre-invited


End file.
